Jump Into My Heart, Why Dontcha?
by InsomniaticActs
Summary: The setting for this story is going to be in Pokemon - Sinnoh, and the main love interest will be PaulxOC. This story is full of humor & fun. So go read! HIATUS for now.
1. Chapter 0 Prolouge

**Aiyahs . . .**

**Here's my first story on this websaite. (: **

**Not really use to publishing stories this way. -.-"**

**But I'll get the hand of it soon - I hope. _No_, this is _not _my first time at writing a story. I've frankly wrote a lot - just on different websites of course. **

**I know this is short, but hey, you can't blame me! It's the prolouge for God's sake! I'm usually writing WAY MORE than this. :**

**So I hope you enjoy. **

**_Disclaimer: D0NNiiEdahM00N does not own Pokemon or any of the characters._**

**Now that, that's done, go read! Shoo! **

--x d 0 n n a

* * *

**Jump Into My Heart, Why Dontcha? - Chapter One - Prolouge**

**"Bun . . . Bun . . . Bun . . ."**

A Buneary hopped up and down as she let the breeze carry her.

"BUNEARY!"

Buneary halted to a stop as soon as she heard her trainer's yell. Smiling eagerly, she ran to her trainer, landing in her arms.

"Hee hee! Buneary! You're sure hyper today! You're happy we're traveling again, right?"

The mysterious girl smiled down at her Buneary as she petted it on the head. The sight was sure to warm anyone's heart.

"WINNIE!"

It was the girl's - who seemed to be called as Winnie - turn to halt to a stop as soon as she heard her cousin's yell.

"Yes, Gary?" She yelled back as she stood up, Buneary in her arms.

"Hurry up and eat! We're going to leave for Sinnoh soon, and Grandpa's going to leave soon as well!"

"Got it!"

Winnie let out a giggle as she turned towards Buneary.

"Last one there is a rotten, unhatched egg!" She cried in a singsong voice as she began running towards the house.

**"Buneary . . ."** Buneary sweatdropped at her trainer's way, but she was the same so she couldn't blame her. With a flash, Buneary began hopping - with a mix of Agility - towards her trainer, speeding after her - soon to be ahead.

"Meh! Buneary, you cheater!"

* * *

There in front of Winfrey Oak stood one of the tallest boat she'd seen. Beside her was Buneary standing next to her, probably thinking the same thing.

_'Okay . . . maybe spending THAT much money wasn't the best idea I've ever had . . . . Well, at least we get the whole boat to ourselves!'_

"Well, c'mon then Winnie. Let's get on."

Winnie turned her head to see Gary Oak walk ahead of her, boarding the _**Quincie**_. She would never know why the boat was called like that.

Nonetheless, Winnie followed her cousin's steps as she boarded the boat. She turned around and waved towards Professor Oak, who was her and Gary's grandpa. In only a matter of minutes, she could barely see the small body of Professor Oak.

She shrugged. Only a matter of months before she would come back for a visit. Winnie turned around.

"Gary? Where'd you go?"

"Over here, Winnie!"

Turning her heads upward at the sound of his voice, she sweatdropped as she saw Gary at the highest portion of the boat.

_'Really, I can't even get up there that fast . . .'_

Though, nonetheless - yet again -, she followed Gary's steps and soon appeared next to him as they watched the flow of the ocean as they drifted to the new region - Sinnoh.

Yet, only one thing was on Winnie's mind at the moment: _Food_. She hadn't eaten since this morning!

**"To the buffet, Gary!"**


	2. Chapter 1 Enter The Pessimistic Emo!

**Okiies, well, here's the next installment. (:**

**I was kinda trying for humor, but then I wrote the battle and I started to get all serious. XD**

**The next one will probably be better and longer. **

**Hope you like it! And thank you for the reviews from last time! **

**--x d 0 n n a**

_**Disclaimer: D0NNiiEdahM00N does not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**_

* * *

**Jump Into My Heart, Why Dontcha? - Chapter Two - Enter: The Pessimistic Emo!**

As the breeze swept on, a fellow traveller walked down a path that led to Floaroma Town.

Said trainer just happened to be a purple-haired boy named Paul. Anyone that knew him would easily describe him as cruel, cold, harsh, and arrogant. You would even know as soon as you saw the look in his eyes when he looks at you.

The fellow teenager scowled as he continued to walk down the dust-filled road. Who knows what was bothering him at the moment. It could be his fellow rival, Ash Ketchum, or it could be that his pokemon failed to reach the strength and power he had expected from them. Poor guy would never open up.

**"Ariados!"**

Paul's head quickly shot up as he halted to a stop at the sound of a pokemon. His mood seemed to lighten up - Key Word: _Seemed_.

Nonetheless, Paul's hand reached down to his belt, pulling a pokeball off.

"Chimchar!" He growled, throwing the pokeball out. A small fire pokemon sooned appeared, curious to why it was called out.

"Flamewheel at that Ariados," Paul ordered, barely giving any attention to the monkey. Pokemons were just like servants or slaves to him.

**"CHAR!"** Chimchar blasted off, catching the Ariados off-guard.

Paul grunted as he threw an empty pokeball at the burnt Ariados. He just hoped that this few minutes of his life would be worthwhile and not wasted by catching a weakling.

The purple-haired boy took out his Pokedex, scanning the red and white pokeball.

"_Pa - thetic! _It doesn't even know how to use a _simple_ string shot!_" _Paul growled as he threw the pokeball, releasing Ariados. "Get lost!"

Ariados scampered away, possibly scared. But any pokemon or trainer could be scared at the deadly look in his eyes, right?

"AUGH! HOW RUDE CAN YOU BE?!"

At first, Paul thought this insult was mainly directed to him, because of what he had just did - releasing the Ariados and all. But then he saw a girl around his age smacking a boy as they appeared from the forest.

Paul raised an eyebrow, half-amused, but not really.

"HEY, IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" He heard the boy retort.

"PSH! YE - Hey, whose that?" All eyes were suddenly directed at Paul as the two teenagers look curiously at him.

"OOOH! I SAW HIM ON T.V. ONCE! HE LOST IN THE KANTO LEAGUE! . . . What was his name?"

Paul felt his eye twitch in anger as he heard the girl's comment, who was now trying her best to remember his name.

"Pathetic," Paul mumbled, as he did what he felt was best at the moment: walk away from the two lunatics.

"PATHETIC?!" He heard a scream from behind. "AT LEAST I WASN'T THE ONE WHO LOST!"

That last sentence sure ticked off Paul. Anyone could see. The deadly look returned to his eyes. If looks could kill, the mysterious girl would surely be dead - and her traveling companion. But, of course, that was probably Paul's wish right now.

****

. . .

"Winnie, calm down," Gary harshly whispered to his cousin.

_'I swear. She's just like Ash.'_

Winnie pouted and glared at the mysterious maroon-haired stranger, who suddenly turned around in complete anger after hearing the last sentence - with a Chimchar trailing behind him.

"Me, pathetic?" smirked the teenage boy, replying with what was implied in Winnie's last setence. "Let's have a battle then. Two on Two. Got it?"

Before Winnie could reply, Gary quickly stopped her.

"You sure, Winnie?" He said, turning towards her.

Winnie shrugged, "Yea. I mean, what could go wrong? If I lose, then I lose. If I win, then I win, but then of course I'll be laughing at that dude."

Gary rolled his eyes at his cousin's childish behavior, "Fine, but you better not be whining if you lose."

The brunette scoffed, "Some encouragement you give, Cousin."

With that, Winnie turned back to the traveler, "I accept."

The guy smirked as he turned towards the fire monkey perched beside him, "Chimchar, you better not fail me."

Chimchar mentally winced at the words of his trainer. As much as he cared for him, Chimchar was never sure if his master felt the same about him.

"Buneary! You're up," Winnie turned towards the hyper bunny beside her.

**"Bun Bun Buneary!" **The bunny pokemon held out her fists, pretending to taunt her oppenents.

Gary took it as his job to be the referee, "This will be a two on two battle! BEGIN!"

"Ladies first," The fellow purple-haired trainer smirked at Winnie.

Winnie scowled at his words, "Fine then. Buneary, focus punch!"

Buenary's ears suddenly glowed white as it prepared itself for focus punch.

"Chimchar, flamewheel!"

Winnie winced. _'Focus punch needs more time . . . darn. Maybe Gary was right, I shouldn't have battled him. . . . Oh well! People tell me I'm prone to making mistakes!'_

"Buneary, jump!" Winnie yelled. Buenary nodded and jumped, but lost it's concentration on the focus punch, causing it to lose its power.

The mysterious stranger - who, still, Winnie could not remember the name - smirked.

"Chimchar, jump as well."

Winnie scowled as Buenary got hit.

**"Bun?!"**

"Buneary, are you okay?" Winnie cried.

**"Buneary!"**

"Are you done yet?" snarled the boy smugly.

Winnie shrugged innocently, ignoring the harshness in his voice, "Nah! I gotta practice for my contests anyways."

The mysterious guy raised an eyebrow, "You're a Co-ordinator."

Winnie grinned, "Yuppers!"

In the back on the two, Gary groaned. _'How'd I ever get her for a cousin, I don't know.'_

"Okay, Buneary, use ice beam!" The hyper, brown-haired girl suddenly yelled.

The competitor looked bored, "Flamethrower."

The two attacks collided with each other as a blast of smoke appeared on the field - or what seemed to be a field. Nonetheless, in the midst of all the actions, Winnie secretly smirked as she watched what her Buneary did.

As the smoke cleared, a little bit of surprise appeared in the stranger's eyes, but it disappeared as fast as it had came.

Winnie smirked, "Now! Focus punch!"

**"Bun - BUNEARY!"**

Unknown to where Buneary was, who had jumped amazingly high into the air when the smoke was still there, Chimchar got hit full-blast with the powerful attack.

**"Chaaar!"**

The teenage boy scowled but wouldn't admit defeat yet. He wasn't going to beaten that easily by a mere traveler - especially a Co-ordinator.

"Dig!" He ordered furiously.

Winnie recoiled in a tiny bit of shock.

"Wicked! I never saw a Chimchar do dig!"

Gary sweatdropped, but felt amazed as well.

"Flamewheel!"

The attack was caught off-guard as Buneary was suddenly hit. Winnie quickly turned her attention back to the battle, silently thinking up ways to defeat this familiar, yet unknown, traveler. Besides that, Winnie knew that Buneary couldn't possibly take another flamewheel - it was just too strong.

"Dizzy punch, Buneary!" Winnie yelled, stilll as confident as ever.

"Into the hole!" retorted the purple-clothed competitor.

A sudden idea popped into Winnie's head as a possible light-bulb lit up.

"Quick! Ice beam on top of the hole so he can't get in!" Winnie yelled.

**"Chim!"**

The ice beam was too quick for Chimchar as it stopped its tracks, but Chimchar wasn't able to stop as fast, causing it to be thrown off by the impact of himself and the ice.

"Finish it up with focus punch!"

"Dodge it!" yelled Winnie's opponent viciously. He was obviously mad. Look at the oh-so-familiar '_I-Feel-Like-Killing-Someone'_ look in his eye!

Buneary was too fast for Chimchar, as it was use to using agility as it ran. As the small smoke disappeared, Chimchar lay fainted on the floor with a panting Buneary smirking in front of him.

Paul growled as he glared at Chimchar, who lay fainted on the ground.

_'That Buneary's stronger than it looks.'_

_**. . .**_

"Pathetic," spat Paul as he returned his Chimchar into its pokeball.

"Hey, it did a great job! You should compliment it!" yelled the brunette angrily. Behind her, Paul could see the brunette's traveling companion glaring at him.

Paul ignored her as he took out his next pokemon.

"Weavile! Stand by for battle!"

"Okay. Buneary, ice beam!" Paul heard the girl order.

"Dodge it and use night slash," He replied with a smirk.

"Buneary! Are you okay?!" Paul watched as the girl ran over to the now-fainted Buneary. His smirk only grew bigger.

"Gary, you mind taking care of Buneary?" The brunette walked over to her friend as she handed him the pokemon.

"No problem, Winnie."

_'So her name's Winnie.'_

"Okie dokes! Now that, that's done, come out Leafeon!"

Paul raised an eyebrow. This was getting interesting.

_'Hn. Maybe this girl isn't as weak and pathetic as she looks like. Maybe.'_

"Hn. Shadow claw, Weavile," Paul dismissed his last thought as he turned back to the battle. Now it was done to their last pokemons.

"Use leaf blade!" Winnie yelled.

The two attacks and pokemon collided with each other, soon thrown off by the impact of the two powerful attacks. They were almost evenly matched. Probably was, though.

"Shadow ball," growled Paul.

"Magical leaf!" Winnie retorted.

However, magical leaf was much more powerful than shadow ball as it hit Weavile. But did it knock it out? No. Like his master, Weavile was persistent and wouldn't give up that easily.

"Blizzard!"

Winnie was quite surprised and how fast Weavile recovered, resulting in Leafeon getting hit by the blizzard.

**"Eon!"**

Yet, Winnie and Leafeon were persistent as well.

"Shadow claw!" Paul yelled.

"Bullet seed!" Winnie shouted.

Though to the blizzard still in attack, Leafeon wasn't able to attack as fast as shadow claw hit it directly.

"Leafeon!" Winnie cried as she watched her pokemon get thrown back.

As the blizzard and dust cleared, the end results were clear to everyone.

"Leafeon is unable to battle! Winner goes to that . . . guy . . ." Gary announced, finishing it off with an awkward pause - with Buneary perched on his shoulder.

"It's Paul."

"I knew it! His name was Paul!" Winnie snapped her fingers, ignoring the coldness in Paul's voice.

"You did a wicked job, Leafeon," grinned Winnie as she returned her pokemon to its pokeball.

"That was a great battle, Paul!"

"Hn. Whatever," was Paul's only responce. But what'd you expect from him? With that, Paul whirled around as he started walking away.

"Wait! Don't you want to travel with us?!"

Both Gary and Paul stumbled in shock as Winnie shot that question out of the blue as they both yelled in unision, "WHAT?!"

Winnie just nodded innocently, "What? It'll be fun . . ."

Paul scowled, "I don't have enough time in my life to put up with you pathetic losers."

The fellow brunette was quick to react, "Pathetic?! At least I don't have purple hair and look like a pessimistic emo!"

Stares. Stares was the only answer Winnie received.

". . . well maybe not a pessimistic emo, but still! If you don't travel with us, I'll . . . scream! Yea! I'll scream!" She retorted.

"Winnie. You know that doesn't work anymore," pointed out Gary as he sweatdropped once again.

"Shut up," Winnie growled as she pouted moodily.

"Fine."

Winnie and Gary's head immediatly flew to Paul's direction at the sound of his voice.

"Really?!" Winnie yelled eagerly. Some would wonder how she gets all the hyper energy.

"Hn. You have ears don't you?" Paul insulted as he started walked away.

The seemingly crazy brunette shrugged, "Let's go, Gary, Buneary!"

Gary watched as his cousin and her Buneary speeded off towards Paul. He frowned.

_'This guy sure has a big ego. I hope Winnie knows what she's doing, she is prone to making mistakes . . .'_


	3. Chapter 2 It's Poffin Madness!

**Jump Into My Heart, Why Dontcha? - Chapter Three - It's Poffin Madness!**

* * *

Gary trailed slightly behind Winnie, her Buneary, and Paul. His eyebrow slightly twitched as Winnie continued her pointless rambles about how the name 'Paul' didn't match the young, purple-haired teenager walking beside her. Though, secretly, Gary knew that Paul wanted to push her off a cliff - which probably might have happened if there _was_ a cliff nearby.

"Shut up, Oak. The name's 'Paul' so either get it right or shut up," interrupted Paul harshly, shooting a nasty glare at the brunette.

Gary immediatly flew to his senses, "Don't talk to her like that!"

Anyone could see that Gary really didn't like this guy. His deadly glare even challenged Paul's. Though, Gary still had some of his arrogant ways.

Nonetheless, Paul was about to throw a retort - probably a nasty one - but Winnie interrupted the two with a girly squeal. Both teenage boys turned towards her to see the girl nearly jumping up and down due to excitement.

"We're in Floaroma Town!" squealed Winnie.

"Winnie! Wait up! You're going to trip!"

Gary's assumption was right as in the next few seconds, a tumbling brunette by the name of Winnie rolled down a low hill, falling towards Floaroma Town.

As Gary ran off towards his idiotic cousin, Paul scowled.

_'Fuck. Why'd I agree to travel with these pathetic losers again?'_

**. . .  
****. . .**

"Please. Please! _PLEASE!_"

Paul scowled even more as he stared darkly at Winnie, who was almost on her hands and knees - begging him to go to a Poffin Cooking Class. First he was forcebly forced to watch her in the contest, which he thought was prissy and stupid, and now he was going to learn how to bake a silly little pokemon food?!

Just yesterday his life was still seemingly normal . . .

"No," The maroon-haired boy calmly, yet sternly, replied.

Behind the two, Gary Oak smirked at the scene as Winnie's Buneary sweatdropped at her trainer's ways of getting people to do stuff. They both knew that Winnie would continue to give Paul hell until he caved in.

"Why?!" cried Winnie. "It won't be long! I promise. And it'll be no fun with just watching Gary mess up - not that you'd mess up . . . maybe."

Gary's cries of protest were ignored as Paul continue to glare.

"No," He repeated once again. " - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Paul was suddenly thrown into shock as a pair of arms wrapped around him tightly. Some would say that could barely see a tint of red on the purple-haired boy's cheeks. Could it be that he was blushing? The world may never know . . .

"I won't let go until you say 'Yes'!" threatened Winnie.

The fifthteen-year-old, not use to this kind of contact, immediatly agreed, not knowing the kind of torture he would soon to be received to what he was agreeing to.

Unwrapping her arms by the slightly bewildered boy, Winnie squeal once again as Gary snickered slightly from behind, "Yay! Let's go!"

Paul grumbled as he watched the two relatives and the Buneary go off into the direction of this 'Poffin Cooking Class'.

_'Stupid girl.'_

**. . .  
****. . .**

"First, you put the berries in cold water. Then, you turn the heat up all the way while stirring nonstop. With me so far?" instructed the teal-haired woman, Thorcynthia. _sp?_

"Got it!" grinned Winnie excitedly. A silent nod was given by the purple-haired trainer, Paul, who was standing their moodily, wishing to be training rather than learning how to cook Poffins.

Gary Oak was nowhere to be seen as he had suddenly received an urgent call from Professor Rowan, leaving the two to be alone to learn the secret ways of cooking Poffin.

Carefully pouring the berries in so none spilled out, Paul and Winnie started stirring at the suggested speed - or else it'll start burning up or spilling.

"Good. I'll come back to check on you guys in a few minutes. Try to be careful," smiled Thorcynthia, leaving the room with her Roserade following. Silently scowling, Paul muttered something between the lines of 'hating being treated like a five-year-old'.

However, Winnie ignored all these negative comments as she continued to stir, silently celebrating that she could rub it in on Gary that she knew how to cook Poffins, whileas he had no clue how to do so.

"I hope these Poffins turn out nicely," Winnie said, turning towards Paul slightly. "I want to give Buneary and Leafeon a treat."

**"'Neary!" **Buneary cooed as it smiled, watching the movements of its trainer.

"Hmph. For all I care, they don't deserve anything until they earn it," scoffed Paul. At this sentence, Winnie frowned.

"Why are you so mean to your pokemon?" questioned Winnie, slowing down slightly with her stirring. But the brunette got no reply as she was being ignored.

Pulled into a sea of thoughts, Winnie didn't notice the sudden decrease in motion with her stirring - thus, setting the Poffins on fire.

**"AIYEEEEEH! PAUL! HELP!" **

Alarmed, Paul grabbed the closest Fire Extingusher, seeing as he carried no water pokemon, and turned down the heat. With a blast and a puff of smoke, the fire slowly died down, soon showing a pot of burnt Poffin mix.

"What happened?!" Thorcynthia appeared in the doorway, shocked.

Smiling sheepishly, Winnie sweatdropped slightly, "An accident?"

Paul scowled, "Pathetic."

Winnie's eyebrow twitched, and we all know that this girl's temper was easily blown off, right?

"WHAT'D YA SAY?!"

Paul remained unnerved as he continued to stir his still-perfect Poffin mix.

Sweatdropping, Thorcynthia said, "Well, it's okay. A lot of people don't get it on their first tries. I'd say, Winnie, you did better than most, too."

Smiling at the compliment, "Thanks! I guess I'll start over then."

Nodding, Thorcynthia handed the berries over to Winnie, who skillfully poured it into the water. Unknown to the brunette though, a certain purple-haired trainer was watching her every move.

**. . .  
****. . .**

"Come on out, Leafeon!"

With a flash, Leafeon appeared in front of Winnie and next to Buneary, who was happily munching on a newly-cooked Poffin.

**"Leaf?" **questioned Leafeon at the peculiar-looking munchies, but shrugged and took a bite out of one.

**"Leafeon!"** In an instant, Winnie knew that her grass-type pokemon loved the food as well.

**"Bun Buneary!"** agreed Buneary, starting a small-talk with Leafeon.

With a smile, Winnie turned towards the grumpy boy, Paul.

"Why don't you let your pokemon out as well?" suggested Winnie.

"Hn. They won't fit in here anyways," Paul scowled, turning his head.

"We can go outside!" grinned Winnie, opening the backdoor of the kitchen. Paul remained standing in his spot.

"Please? I didn't make you come here to learn how to make Poffins but not give them to your pokemon," mock-pouted Winnie.

An anime-vein popped at the top of Paul's head.

_'Doesn't that girl even stop talking?! She's just like that stupid troublesome girl that travels with Ketchum.'_

"Huh?" Paul was startled as he suddenly felt tw hadns clutch his left arm. Winnie's face was a few inches away from him. Oh my! Was that another blush, world?

"Please? At least let your pokemon have some fresh air," pleaded Winnie.

_'Doesn't she ever give up?!'_

Eager to get away from her, Paul grunted and nodded his head, "Fine. Whatever."

Clapping her heads annoyingly, Winnie grinned and grabbed his plate of Poffins, "Great! Buenary, Leafeon, come on. Let's go outside!"

Paul watched as Winnie marched outside with her Leafeon and Buneary, who was carrying her plate of Poffins, following her. With a side and the usual scowl on the face, he followed the brunette outside.

"What?" He growled as soon as he saw Winnie staring at him.

She raised her eyebrow, "Well let your pokemon out!"

Mumbling, Paul took out his six pokeballs, throwing them each out.

Elekid, Chimchar, Torterra, Murkrow, Ursaring, and Weavile soon stood infront of their trainer - each expecting to train. I mean, what else do you expect their cold trainer to call them out for? They barely ate together.

Winnie suddenly appeared next to Paul, grinning madly.

"Poffin time!" She chimed, placing the pink munchies in front of the six confused pokemon.

**"Murkrow Mur!?" **Murkrow growled as if to say "Who the heck is she?!".

"Hi, Chimchar! Hi, Weavile!" grinned Winnie as she turned towards the two familiar pokemon. Weavile remained in silence, but Chimchar seemed to be the more polite one.

**"Chim!"** The fire monkey grinned as if to return the greeting. Paul stood off to the side, observing the brunette's actions as she handed Chimchar a Poffin.

**"Char?" **Chimchar's head immediatly turned towards Paul, as if asking for permission. The maroon-haired trainer gave a short nod before averting his gaze and staring at the air in front of him.

Seeing his master's action, Chimchar took the pink treat in Winnie's hand, slowly munching on it. By the side, you could barely see it, but it was as if Paul was holding his breath, waiting to see Chimchar's reaction to the Poffins he had baked himself.

**"Chimchar!"** Chimchar yelled in glee as he let the _Poffinie-goodness_ engluf him completely. Seeing the money's actions, Paul's other pokemon followed and grabbed a Poffin for their own, each squealing in happiness as the same effect overtook them when they took a bite.

Winnie giggled, "Wow, Paul. You're a better cooker than I thought!"

"Hn," was Paul's only response. But, inside, he was actually feeling better than any other day he had recently.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Well, there's the end of Chapter Three! (:  
Hoped you like it.  
Please Review.**

Next one will be about the contest. ;

--x d 0 n n a

* * *


	4. Chapter 3 Ah, Old Friends

**Donna here (:**

**Wow, it's been a while and this one's still short! Sorry 'bout that. Heh. 0;;**

**But the next one will be out soon! (:  
So stay tune!**

**Jump Into My Heart, Why Dontcha? - Chapter Three - Ah, Old Friends.**

Gary Oak walked through the busy streets as he mumbled random words, silently cursing Winnie for forcing him to go to the Pokemart to pick up a _dress_ she had ordered for the upcoming Pokemon Contest. The brunette eyed the blue dress warily in his hands, debatng whether to drop it on the ground and stomp on it or just avoid the mess and carry on back to the Pokemon Center.

_'Nah. Winnie'll kill me if I do that if I destroy her _perfect _dress.'_

Gary shook his head as he continued down the street, trying his best to avoid the walking passagers. Though, he failed.

"I'm sorry!" The arrogant teenager heard the stranger cry.

"GARY?!"

_'Wait . . . that voice sounds familiar. It couldn't be - '_

"Gary! I haven't seen you since Pallet Town!" cried Ash Ketchum, Gary's childhood ex-rival.

"Nice to see ya, Ashy-boy. Still as weak as ever, am I right?" Gary snickered, harmlessly joking with his friend.

Ash fumed, but waved it off as the blue-haired girl beside him spook.

"You two know each other?" She asked.

Ash grinned, "Yup! And so does Brock here. I've known Gary since before I started my pokemon journey."

Gary nodded as well, "It's great to finally meet you, Dawn."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "How do you know me?"

The tallest of the four - Brock - butt in, "You see, Dawn, Gary is Professor Oak's grandson. He's probably heard you from him."

Dawn opened her mouth in an "O" shape, as if understanding.

"So why are you here?" piped in Ash.

"Forced to pick up something," explained Gary briefly, holding up the dress in his hands. He decided to let Winnie surprise him later.

"For who?" questioned Ash.

_'Still as nosy as ever, eh, Ashy-boy?' _

Gary shook his head, shaking the question off, "I'll explain later. I need to get back to the Pokemon Center."

Dawn grinned, "We're heading there, too!"

**. . .**

**. . .**

Winnie sat under a large oak tree as she watched Paul train. Originally, Paul had forbid her to bother him or even come a few feet near where he was training, but after tons of begging, the brunette was now watching the purple-haired trainer, well, train.

Despite his usual ways, Paul wasn't as harsh as always - his pokemon noted that. But that was probably because he didn't want the hyper girl sitting under the tree to yell at him. No, he did not want to go deaf.

Winnie picked at the random grass on the floor as she kept staring at the different directions of the meadow they were in, searching for a certain someone.

_'Where the heck is Gary?! He had better not drop my dress on the ground and stomp on it repeatedly. God knows how predictable he can be sometimes . . .'_

"WAH!"

Winnie suddenly found herself clinging to the floor in fear as she had barely escaped a hyperbeam that hadn't been meant for her . . . or was it?

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Winnie cried as she stared - eyes widened - at the scowling boy in front of her.

"You dodged it didn't you?" He retorted, turning back to his pokemon. In the corner of Winnie's eye, she saw Ursaring smile at her sheepishly.

Winnie huffed and walked towards Paul, standing in front of him, "Well you could've at least asked if I was okay!" She followed with a poke in the forehead, causing the irritated teenage to stumble a few steps back.

Smirking, Winnie merrily skipped childishly back to her original spot, with a burn mark now placed onto the bark of the tree.

"Carry on with your training," The brunette giggled at the annoyed expression Paul wore on his face as he turned around and began ordering his pokemon again.

**"Buneary!" **

Startled, Winnie turned towards her Buneary, who had been sleeping through all the commotion a few minutes ago.

"Hey, Buneary," grinned Winnie. "Have a good sleep?"

**"Bun!"** grinned the rabbit pokemon cheerily.

"Over here."

Buneary's ears twitched as the pokemon heard the distant voice. Winnie, however, didn't hear as she looked confusedly at her as Buneary hopped towards the direction of the voice.

"Buneary? Where you going?" Standing up, Winnie followed. Paul, seeing this, gave a short nod to his pokemon before following the burnette reluctanctly. However reluctant he was, though, he knew he would be the one to receive the damage if Winnie were to get in trouble. No, he wasn't a baby-sitter, but he was somehow forced to be one.

"Gary?" Winnie's eye brightened as she saw her brown-haired cousin approach her. "What took you so long?!"

Paul lazily reached the two as he stood a few feet away from the two, but then his eyes darkened at the sight that soon approached the three.

_'First I'm stuck with a hyper kid, now I have to see him?'_

Ash Ketchum, grinning like a lunatic, appeared behind Gary, oblivious to his rival standing just mere feet away from him, but then, as always, it all came to him.

"PAUL!" He shouted in shock.

"I know you adore me, but you don't have to shout my name," The purple-haired teenager growled slowly.

Ash's protests were interrupted as Winnie suddenly piped up.

"Gary, whose this idiot?" She asked, "and where's my dress?"

Gary sweatdropped, "It's in your room, and this is Ash. My ex-rival, remember?"

Ash was stumped by her non-remembrance of him, but was confident in getting her to remember him, "Yea, Winnie! You knew me when we were little!"

Winnie tapped her head for a moment, searching through her head. Whileas, Paul stood to the side as he took in the information. Who knew the three knew each other? Especially the pathetic loser, Ash - as he would put it.

Snapping her fingers, Winnie grinned, "Now I remember! You were the kid that tried to kiss me when I was eight!"

Ash blushed and scratched his head nervously, "What?! You can remember that, but you can't remember my name or anything!?"

Winnie shrugged and picked up her Buneary, "I have a bad memory. Right, Gary?"

Gary, however, was fuming. Oooh, we all know something bad's going to come!

"YOU TRIED TO KISS MY COUSIN?!"

Ash widened his eyes, "We were eight, Gary!"

Paul smirked, "Hmp. That's what you expect from a pathetic loser."

The navy-haired boy had no time to react to the insult thrown by Paul, as he was chased back to the Pokemon Center by Gary. Who knew that Gary was that protective? Heh . . .

Winnie sweatdropped as Buneary followed her actions, "Well . . . that was awkward. Right, Paul?"

She turned towards her scowling friend, grinning.

Paul turned away, "Whatever." And he went back to his pokemon, probably to train more. Winnie, however, shrugged and followed him once again.

The brunette was caught offguard as she suddenly bumped into the purple-haired teenager, who had randomly stopped.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to watch me train? Don't you have a stupid contest coming up?" He growled.

Winnie frowned, "Contests are not stupid! And I can watch you train whenever I want!" The sentence, though, came out a bit weird as Paul turned around, raising an eyebrow at her, with Winnie smiling sheepishly at her. After a while, he turned back around towards his six pokemon.

"Clingy . . ."

"I AM NOT CLINGY!" was the angry brunette's response.

Who knows when the two will actually have a decent conversation once in a while? Definately not with one person throwing insults over and over again . . .

**. . .**

**. . .**

Paul Shinji entered the building to where the contest was being held. He had just added some late training in before being forced to watch Winnie's contest. Though, inside, he knew that he was a bit interested to see Winnie battle again. She was strong, he had to admit.

"Paul!" Paul's head flew up at the mention of his name. Gary Oak soon appeared in front of him, panting.

"Have you seen - " He panted for breath as Paul waited impatiently for him to finish his sentence. " - Winnie anywhere?"

Paul shook his head, "No."

Gary looked up worriedly, "I haven't seen her anywhere, and the contest is about to begin. Can you help me find her?"

Reluctantly, Paul nodded, knowing he was going to have to look for her anyways whether he wanted to or not.

"Great!" grinned Gary. "I'll head on over to the Pokemon Center real fast to see if she's there. Can you check the dressing rooms real fast?"

With a short nod, the two departed as the maroon-haired teenager started off to the dressing rooms for girls. Once again, he was a bit reluctant to go in. He was a fifthteen-year-old boy, and no, he did not want screaming girls to pelt him with random objects so that he would exit the room. But would that really happen? He just silently hoped not.

First room, no objects pelted at him, but there was no one there, though. No Winnie, especially.

He entered the next room, this time deciding to knock. No one either. Gary did say the contest was about to start. Everyone was probably gone already . . .

Paul knocked the next door, and the final room. He was quite reliefed and surprised to here a soft "Come In."

He opened the door fully to see the familiar brunette struggling with her hair in front of the mirror. He looked around for a moment, not seeing the familiar bouncing bunny that usually hung around the girl.

"Hi, Paul," Winnie grinned softly. "What are you doing here?"

Paul scowled slightly, "The contest's about to start, and your pathetic cousin is worrying over you."

Winnie frowned slightly at the word 'pathetic', but waved it off as she continued to struggled with the scrunchie in her hand. She helplessly tried to tie her hair, which was slightly curled at the ends.

"Can you help me, Paul? I just need to wrap the scrunchie over here," Winnie explained. Paul wrinkled his nose a little. He had only one older brother, Reiji, but no sisters. He had no experience with tying hair or anything.

Why? It was simple. He was a boy, and he barely used a brush anyways.

The teenager was about to disagree until he saw the look he was given by the brunette. Sighing, he harshly took the hair-tie from her hand and worked his "magic". Surprisingly, it was quite easy, and seeing the look on Winnie's face, she was satisfied as well.

As soon as he was done, Winnie stood up, and that was when Paul finally took in the brunette's appearence. Paul gulped. He was never once to be interested in girls, but he couldn't help but stare at the teenage girl in front of him. Especially since the distance between the two weren't much. Winnie wore a light blue dress, with a small ribbon around the waist. This was definately not the usual brunette Paul had met only a mere week ago.

"Thanks, Paul. Let's hurry. I don't want to miss the contest," grinned Winnie, unaware of what was really going on in her friend's head. She grabbed the pokeball on the table. Buenary was probably in it, considering that Winnie usually used her in the appeal rounds.

Paul quickly regained his composure - though still a little bit off - and nodded.

Still unaware of Paul's sudden change in attitude, Winnie smile and grabbed the unsuspecting boy's hand and pulled him out of the room and into the lounge, where most of the co-ordinators were.

"Winnie! Where were you!?"

Winnie turned her head towards the left and stared at her approaching cousin. Paul roughly grabbed his hand back, slowly returning back to his usual antics. Yup, the scowl was back on his face.

"In the dressing room," Winnie replied, cocking her head to the side innocently.

Gary rolled his eyes, "Man, you're still as stupid as always."

Winine pouted, her hands positioned on her hips now, "You take that back!"

Once again, Gary rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You're up now by the way."

Winnie quickly flew to her senses as she stared at the screen. Gary was right, it was her turn! Quickly, Winnie ran towards behind the curtains, as it slowly opened, showing her. Winnie clutched her Buneary's pokeball.

_'Here goes.'_

"Buneary! Take the stage!"

With the provided seal on the pokeball, Buenary flew out of the ball, creating a grand appearence, receiving many applauses from the audience. Winnie smiled.

"Now! Use ice beam on the ground," She ordered.

"Wow! Winnie shows off her Buneary's move as the ground now glimmers with that fantastic ice beam!" complimented Marion, the MC.

Winnie continued to grin, "Focus punch!"

Pieces of ice flew into the air as Buenary carefully hit the ice ground. She didn't want to injure the audience or anyone.

"Now! Blizzard while you spin!" Winnie grinned. Buenary gave a twirl as the bunny pokemon let off a powerful blizzard attack, making the pieces of ice spin around as it gave off a dazzling spin. A minute later, the ice all clashed together, creating glitters of ice to fall down. A big round of applause soon followed.

Winnie giggled as she bowed with her Buneary, "You did great, Buneary!"

In the back, Paul slowly applauded, going over the performance again.

_'She must've learned blizzard while she was training or else she would've used it when we first battled . . .'_

**. . .**

**. . . **

"Hey, it was your fault you tripped on that rock."

"You were coming at me too fast!"

"Excuses, excuses."

"What did you say?!"

Winnie giggled at her cousin and his ex-rival's childish behavior. Ash had a black eye, and now he was blaming it on Gary. Though, he had received it from tripping over a small pebble. Funny, really.

On her lap was Leafeon, who she preparing for the battling portion of the contest. Buenary was on the side, eating a Poffin. Winnie was grinning like mad, but that was probably only because she found out that she got through the appeal rounds, and so did Dawn and Kenny, who she had met a few days ago. Dawn, apparently, travelled with Ash, and Kenny was her childhood friend.

Winnie continued to brush Leafeon's fur as Paul sat behind her, silently relaxing in the chair.

"And here is the first battle!" Everyone's eyes immediatly flew to the screen as they watched the cards shuffle, patiently waiting for the outcomes.

**The First Battle: Dawn vs. Jesselina**

"Luck, Dawn!" cried Winnie, waving at the navy-haired girl, who grinned back at her in appreciation.

"Yea! Luck, Dee-Dee!" smirked a brown-haired boy, Kenny, who, in return, received a glare from Dawn before she disappeared behind the curtains. Everyone's eyes returned to the screen to see the upcoming match.

Winnie, however, continued to brush Leafeon's fur. Even though she had only known the girl for about two days, Winnie had confidence in Dawn. She was a pretty decent trainer anyways. And, besides! Her Pachirisu is amazingly cute - not to mention cuddly and hyper!

A slight shuffle startled Winnie. Turning around, she saw Paul get up and head towards the exit. Curious, Winnie put Leafeon on the bench and followed the purple-haired boy as a pair of green eyes stared at the descending cousin.

Noticing the presence behind him, Paul walked a bit slower.

"I'm not going to leave. You don't have to follow me everywhere," He snarled.

The brunette shrugged as the wind played with the bottom of her blue dress. They were now outside of the building, though the cheering could still be heard.

"I just wanted to," She slowly replied, stretching her arms a little. ". . . I was wondering about something . . ."

Paul turned his head slightly, waiting for her to go on.

"Is being a gym battler fun?" Winnie questioned.

The teenager raised an eyebrow, "Fun? It's not about it being fun."

Waving the comment off, Winnie shook her head slightly, "I started off as one. More like for three quarters of my first year, but then I discovered that contests were better for me."

Winnie look up at the clear sky as she finished telling her little "story." Paul stared at her for a moment. He wantd to ask her, in a cruel way as usual, why she had told him this, but then the cheering got louder, which probably meant that the battle between Dawn and Jesselina was over.

"We should go back," He stated as he opened the door. Winnie nodded, following him.

Who knew? This was probably the most decent, yet short, conversation they ever had without any insults thrown at each other . . .


End file.
